A different start
by DemonMono
Summary: San thought,"What is happening?" as she watched the demon tear through the villagers lives on an insane rampage. The demon was Ashitaka, the other human god of the forest, the son of the forest spirit and was now a demon.
1. Prologue

**A/N) Hi guys! This is my first FanFiction, so don't criticize it to much.**

**I hope that you guys like it!  
><strong>

**A New beginning**

Ashitaka, an Emishi prince, has a terrible fate.

As a new born babe, his parents took him, their giant red elks and the elks' child, Yakul, to the western lands, away from their home.

When the arrived in the west, they stopped in a huge, ancient forest that looked like giant animal gods lived there... and they did.

Nago, a giant boar god, attacked Ashitaka's parents and their elks, killing them.

Nago then turned to the babe and the baby elk.

On the human, he put a curse.

It would cause him great pain, give him a great demonic strength, and a great future.

The curse would hurt, but not kill the boy, as the god had wanted.

Nago did not know much about the curse, but he knew that the curse would show all of its powers in the future.

But he did know that the forest spirit would help, and teach some of the curse's properties to the boy, Ashitaka.

Nago had heard the name with the boy's mother's final breath.

He also heard that the boy was of the east, and the prince of the Emishi people, but he would tell the Great Forest Spirit to hide the fact from the boy.

Nago gathered the boy's belongings and their elks belongings, so the child could have them in the future.

Nago knew that Ashitaka should look like one of his people because he was their last prince, and now he was dead to them.

He then took the belongings, the boy and the elk to the Great Forest Spirit.

When he got to where the Great Forest Spirit was, he said, " I killed the boy's and the elk's parents, who were in the forest without permission. I laid a curse that will hurt, but not kill, on the boy. I 'encourage' you to take care of them. They will help you in the future I just know it."

After hearing the boar god say that, the Great Forest Spirit accepted the boy and more so, the elk, as his own.

As he watched the boy, he thought, "I should keep them away from that wolf god's daughter, Moro's daughter, her human daughter, San. I need for them to stay away from each other, at least for now, but they, San and Ashitaka, are destined to be together, forever."

**A/N) Please reveiw, I want to know how you guys like it! **

**P.S. Sorry it's so short :(  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N)** ** It took a long, hard time but the chapter is up! I hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I won't, and sadly never will own princess mononoke**

**Start of an adventure**

12 years later

Ashitaka collapsed, tired from the days work. He had loved that Father had given Yakul the ability to speak, and that he had taught Ashitaka how to speak to every thing in the forest. He was so tired from looking for food all day, but more specifically, meat. After he went to collect the meat, Ashitaka lay on his back, listening to the forest. And then he heard it, the sound of a wolf stalking prey. Then he saw the wolf. It was one of Moro's twin pups, Konmo, the elder twin brother of his younger brother, Hato. After Ashitaka wondered why Konmo was in the area of the forest spirit, he left him alone to find whatever he was searching for. When he tried to lay on his back again, that's when it happened. The pain in his arm that came every once in a while. The Great Forest Spirit would not cure him of this excruciating pain, and the only thing that he told Ashitaka was that it would not kill him and that it was a demon's curse except that it came from a god. This pain, this pain that hurts him so, got him pity from the forest and its creatures, stopped him from working and sometimes hurt himself.

"Why do I have this damned curse, and why does it have to hurt me so?" Ashitaka asked himself. "Why?" "I hate this curse so much." Ashitaka wept.

Then, the pain stopped, just as fast as it had come. Ashitaka laid down on his back again and stared at his arm. He saw that the curse had spread up his arm, again.

He thought, "The only thing this seems to be good so is its demon strength."

"Well, I should be getting back to Father by now." he said, trying to forget what happened.

"I have to look strong, for I'm the son of the Great Forest Spirit, the prince of the forest, and carrier of the demon's curse. I, am Ashitaka!"

After Ashitaka said that, Yakul came out from where he was watching, where he saw everything that happened.

"There you are Yakul, I was just going to call to, let's head home." said Ashitaka.

After they were on their way Ashitaka feel asleep after saying, "Yakul, even though you can talk, you don't speak much, you know?"

After Ashitaka feel asleep, Yakul answered by saying, " I don't speak much because I have nothing to say, friend.

(Later that night)

"Father, my curse activated again today, when I was collecting food." said Ashitaka after eating some of the food on the ground.

" Well that is never good, I wonder what could have triggered it." said the Forest Spirit absentmindedly.

"Well, I did see Konmo hunting near where I was today," said Ashitaka quietly.

"WHAT?" said the Forest Spirit in an angrier tone. "Moro should know what I said, the wolf clan is not allowed inside our territory for the time being without permission!"

"But why Father?" said Ashitaka in such a calm tone that the Great Forest Spirit calmed down, somewhat.

"Ashitaka is such a natural peacemaker," thought the Forest Spirit, as he thought of what to do next. "Ashitaka!" said the Great Forest Spirit in a commanding tone.

"Yes Father?" said Ashitaka, surprised at his fathers tone of voice.

"How would you like to be a god?" said the Great Forest Spirit quietly, almost as silent as the whisper of the forest in the darkest of nights. As he said that, Ashitaka knew that he was dead serious.

"I would like it very much, but I don't think that I'm ready yet." said Ashitaka carefully.

"Good, that means you're ready." Said the Forest Spirit happily, then thought, " I have already made San, the wolf girl, a god, a wolf god to be exact. I think Ashitaka is ready to take the responsibility of a god."

The next day

"Are you ready? asked the Forest Spirit.

"Yes, Father." said Ashitaka

"Now son, it may hurt a little, but if you can do this, you will become a god and guardian of the forest, understand?" said the Forest Spirit.

"I understand, please begin." said Ashitaka mindlessly.

" He is thinking of something other than becoming a god," thought the Forest Spirit. "What kind of god do you wish to be son?" asked the Forest Spirit.

"An elk and deer god, Father."

"Alright, let us begin, you will fall asleep, when that happens the gods of old will appear and give you a power. The gods of old gave me the power of life and death. After they give you your power, you will feel great pain. We are starting now, Ashitaka."

"Alright." said Ashitaka, nervously.

And with that Ashitaka fell to the ground, incapacitated.

"Where am I?" thought Ashitaka.

"Ah a new god has come to us looking for power, am I right, young one? Said an old, female fox god.

"Y-Yes, I am looking for a power to call mine." said Ashitaka quietly.

"Look up boy, and tell me your name and father." said a grumpy male crow god.

"M-My name is Ashitaka, and my father is the Great Forest Spirit." Said Ashitaka, nervous.

"Well boy you look strong, and have a strong father as well. It also seems you have a power already, even if it's the power of a demon." said the crow, seemingly to be cracking up.

" Well you want a power boy, I know the perfect one for you." said the fox, smiling.

"What might it be? asked Ashitaka, curious.

"Well then, you would like to know right, I think I know the perfect power for you as well." said the crow growing serious again.

"Well what is it, can you please tell me?" asked Ashitaka, almost pleading.

The two gods of old stared at each other for a minute, and then said in unison,"The power of healing and immortality."

"So, does that mean I have to power to heal other and myself, and will live forever?"

"Somewhat, yes. You will have the power to heal faster, and heal other and yourself." said the fox seemingly happy.

"And yes, it does mean you will live forever but it also means that you can make and living god immortal. The only way an immortal will die is from becoming a demon and dieing as a demon." said the crow, becoming grumpy again.

"Thank you, so very much for this power gods of old." said Ashitaka, happy with this new found power.

Then he woke up, only to almost fall back into unconsciousness from the blinding pain that had come after awaking. Somewhere outside of the pain, Ashitaka heard, "Ashitaka, if you don't try to fight the pain you will die from all the power that is going into you from becoming a god, you want to live right?"

After Ashitaka heard his fathers voiced he found a new found strength and fought the pain with all his might, but he screamed from the pain and the whole forest started to shake from his scream, although the only one who seemed to hear him was the new wolf god, who had watched him ever since he was little, even though Moro who forbade her from finding him, and watching him. Now, she watched the forest shake from Ashitaka's screams of pain, and the wolf girl, the newest wolf god, is known as, San.

**A/N)** **Ha Ha! How the end? **So if you like it, review it! Or just tell me. ****

**Just saying, at school I'm known for doing a project for a very, very long time. **

**More reviews= shorter posting time and longer length of story**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N)** **The romance is going to be SLOW, just to let you know that, and the action starts in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I won't, and sadly never will own princess mononoke**

**P.S. Sorry for all the time jumps :(**

**The power of the East**

3 years later

All San could hear were the trees screaming as Hato raced through the woods with San on his back.

"Hurry Hato, we must ask the Great Forest Spirit for help!" yelled San, then thought, "Konmo is protecting mother from those damned humans who live in 'that town', we must hurry, before the forest is destroyed!"

Then something sharp hit San's mask and she fell.

"Shit, what happened just now?" asked San angrily.

"Don't move or you and the wolf are dead." said a voice, very quietly from behind. And that's when San noticed the Arrow pointed at her heart and another pointed at Hato's.

"Who are you, what do you want?" said San, trying very hard to not sound scared.

"Speak another word and your dead!" said the voice angrily, and then said "I want you to follow me."

That's when he appeared. The man wore a red hood and mask, and a straw cloth cloak. He wore blue cloth and leather under the cloak. His eyes were stern and on his right arm was a black and purple mark. The man whistled and a large red elk appeared and he got on it. He gestured her to get on Hato and follow.

"Grr, what does he want, I wonder?" Thought San angry with the situation.

"If you attack me, I will kill you, got that?" said the man, seemingly amused.

San didn't believe him, but the mark on his arm worried her so she just followed him and the elk on Hato.

"Are you ok sis?" asked Hato, worried.

"I'm fine, but I feel like I know this guy." said San smiling slightly.

After a few minutes of silence, the man said, "We're here."

As San looked around, she saw that they were at the pool of the Forest Spirit.

Then San thought of what she had said earlier and thought, "Could it really be him? I have not seen him since the day he became a god. I thought he died. Could it really be you, Ashitaka?"

"Father, I have brought them to you!" yelled the man.

"I have noticed, now remove that hood and cloak. I'm afraid she found it out on her own, Ashitaka." said the Forest Spirit coming out from behind a tree.

"So it was you after all!" said San as Ashitaka took off his 'disguise'.

" Oh my god, it's master Ashitaka!" yelped Hato, looking grateful towards Ashitaka.

"Master, how is he a master? I watched him a lot when I was a pup but how is he now a master?" asked San.

" He is a master because he has the power of healing and immortality! He can heal almost any injury and not only that, he is immortal! He also can make any god immortal." said Hato quietly, apparently awed by Ashitaka.

"That is true, although, you can die if you turn into a demon and get killed, or if you get killed by a demon or demon's curse." said Ashitaka appearing somewhat smug. "I have made every god in this forest immortal, your brothers, Hato and Konmo, your mother, Moro, the boars, and my father. Only you are not immortal San. Now do you wish to be an undying god, if you do, I can grant you that wish." said Ashitaka, acting so kind all of a sudden, which made San surprised that he could be like this. After all, she had only watched him from afar, so she didn't know what he was actually like.

"Ashitaka is also known for being the most gentle of all the gods, but when need be he is is known as the devil god, the most mean and dangerous god of all, almost like a demon." said Hato quietly.

"Really, wha- hold on! I just remembered Hato, we came looking for the Forest Spirit's help because our territory was being attacked and burned from that damned Eboshi women from the town. Now, Forest Spirit, will you help us, the wolf clan?"

San said that all in one breath and Ashitaka was impressed and thought, "She must really love her mother."

'sigh', "Of course, Ashitaka, go take care of those 'humans', they are defiling my forest and hurting the wolf clan." said the Forest Spirit slowly.

"Of course Father." said Ashitaka and prepared to leave but then the Forest Spirit said very quietly,

"Don't let it activate, ok Ashitaka?"

"I will try Father, I will try." said Ashitaka in the same quiet tone. "Alright, time to get going, Yakul, come!" said Ashitaka in a louder voice.

"Are you ready yet, San and Hato?" asked Yakul.

" Yes, we are, fellow god. said Hato quietly.

"Alright, let's go now." said Ashitaka, and then sped through the forest with San towards the sound of swords and the smell of smoke.

In the Emishi village to the East

"Did you hear Ryouichi and Kaya, the prince and princess, are looking for Ashitaka, the child from 15 years ago who supposedly died, who was supposed to be our king and lead us back to the West and recreate the Emishi people." said an Emishi woman quietly.

"Yes I did, I also heard they are taking some of our warriors to help." said another woman.

"Ashitaka, I haven't heard the name of my nephew in a long time, not since the day he was born." said the youngest woman there.

"Kaya, are you ready with the warriors yet?" said Ryouichi, his green eyes shining.

"They are ready, and so am I." said Kaya happily.

"All right, now let's go to the West, where Onii-sama lives. We must find him at all costs!" said Ryouichi, then sighed as he felt his cut light brown hair thinking, "What ever happens, I'm not allowed to come back, neither is Ashitaka, so the Emishi, will just have to come to us instead."

"Now let's go!" yelled Ryouichi as their whole group rode towards the West, into the sunset.

**A/N) How do you like the new character? I even brought Kaya into the story**

**P.S) Kaya is Ashitaka's cousin in this story and Ryouichi acts like Ashitaka is his elder brother.**

**P.S.S)Just saying, I can barely write when I don't have reviews so, please review, for the story, just review, PLEASE?**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N) Get ready for a sad chapter, that's all I can say.**

**Disclaimer: I won't, and sadly never will own princess mononoke**

**The Demon Man**

"Are we almost there?" asked Ashitaka over the sound of the wind.

"We're almost there!" yelled San as Hato jumped over a pile of rocks.

"Fire at will!" yelled the leader of the humans.

"EBOSHI!" screamed San while Ashitaka's arm started to activate.

"No, not now, not while so many people are here." groaned Ashitaka, but the curse had spread so mush that it made a war marking on half his face. He started to become a demon. He jumped off Yakul and ran faster the a normal human could, and then he saw the villagers. They were shooting Moro and Konmo with iron bullets and causing them extreme pain. And that is when the curse grew violent. Ashitaka screamed in deadly pain and for a while the battle stopped, all eyes were on Ashitaka. Then the worst possible thing happened. A man shot Ashitaka with one of the new of the new guns and a giant hole appeared in Ashitaka's chest.

"NO!" Screamed the Eboshi lady. "He now will kill us all, once the two human gods arrived I knew that we would have lost but now you have sentenced us to death!"

As soon as she finished talking, Ashitaka Stood up his whole body covered by the curse and the giant hole from the bullet was gone.

"H-he's a demon!" yelled a man and he tried to run but then Ashitaka was in front of him."Please don't kill me" said the man, cowering.

Ashitaka drew his sword and walked away, then stabbed his heart in an instant. Ashitaka then started to attack all in his sight making him more and more demonic as he cut through the men.

"What's going on, What has happened?" thought San as the battle turned tides almost instantly. The men shooting were running away to no avail. Ashitaka quickly caught up and sliced through them all. Then Moro pounced on Ashitaka and halted his killing spree.

"Ashitaka, you are a god, an immortal human god of the forest. You are also the claimed son of the Great Forest Spirit. You must halt your rampage. The humans have now suffered much more than we have. You must stop killing now, for the sake of the forest. For the sake of the other gods and for your father. And also for San!"

At the sound of San's name, Ashitaka stopped fighting to get free and froze. His Rage disappeared. Moro then let him free to see the damage he had done. He had killed 32 men and injured an additional 15 men. The curse now turned into a huge war marking all over Ashitaka's body.

"The curse has finished." said the Great Forest spirit.

"What do you mean?" asked Ashitaka.

"It means it will disappear when not feeling negative emotions. It won't cause random pain any more, only after the mark disappears. You still will have your demon strength.

It will appear when you are in battle or are feeling negative emotions. The curse will not grow anymore either. This is it's final form. 'The demon war marking'."

As the mark faded, Ashitaka fell over and fainted from the pain he received.

"Huh, Where am I, the last thing I remember was going berserk and then my father was there and then I fainted from this horrible pain covering my body." said Ashitaka shaking his head trying to remember more.

"Yes I think that sums it all up son." said the Great Forest Spirit quietly. "Now what should we do about the humans that are from the village called Iron town, and the one from the East. If what the kodama told is correct, they will be here in 4 months."

"Humans from the East, who are they?" asked Ashitaka, curious.

"You want to know, They are the people from where you came from. The Emishi, a wandering tribe of ancient hunters from 500 years ago. You are their king, now they are moving towards where your existence was last known. This is the first group of the village in the East. Once the group here confirms you existence, they will move to this land under your control. I hope you are ready to be a king and a god Ashitaka."

**A/N) Sorry the chapter is so short. I'm running out of ideas for now, so I may not upload for this story for a while. The good news though, I am not trying to get reviews as much now and I'm starting a new story soon. :)**


End file.
